


Cuesta abajo

by millennialsoul



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Duelling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennialsoul/pseuds/millennialsoul
Summary: Stephen Strange hizo lo que debía hacerse para ganar, y él está pagando su precio.Peter Parker sólo quiere respuestas.Ambos tienen su propia manera de lidiar con el duelo.





	Cuesta abajo

**Author's Note:**

> ...Y ésta, es mi manera de hacer catarsis.

La respiración se atora en la garganta de Stephen cuando lo ve, una vez más.

Una última vez.

Hermosos y grandes ojos café, brillando como el fuego de su determinación y su espíritu luchador. Todo en el hombre brilla, su aura cegadora y magnífica, única como el ser humano en carne y hueso a la que pertenece, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Toda su luz ilumina el campo de batalla con su magnificencia, resaltando entre los escombros, el caos. Stephen puede ver el aura y la energía de todos y de todo con su tercer ojo, pero nada se parece a él, _nada_. Se siente atraído a él como un insecto a una lámpara, pero su cerebro le grita una y otra vez que se apegue al plan, y para su desgracia, su conciencia y su alma milenaria se han vuelto demasiado sabias y deben ser obedecidas.

Su corazón no es tan disciplinado, en cambio. Se agita dolorosamente al ver a Peter y Tony abrazados en su reencuentro, conociendo los sucesos siguientes, el desenlace.

Tony quiere saber si esta es efectivamente la única línea temporal en la que ellos ganan, él no puede responderle eso sin alterar el curso de las cosas, así que no le dice. A pesar de ello, cuando Tony lo vuelve a mirar con la pregunta en su mirada, con tanta incertidumbre y desesperación, Stephen se encuentra a si mismo señalando con su índice que efectivamente esta es la línea temporal correcta, esa _única_ oportunidad. Intenta que sus ojos no se humedezcan, pero sabe que está fallando un poco. El nudo en su garganta lo complica más aún, pero él no muestra nada más porque no debe, permanece estoico en el deber porque sus sentimientos son irrelevantes, inapropiados.

Puede ver la duda despejándose en el hombre para ser reemplazada con audacia feroz, y decide que esa imagen de él será la que quede impresa en su memoria para retratar el momento, porque Stephen sabe que en cuestión de minutos Thanos y su ejército se convertirán en polvo, y con ellos, la luz de Tony se apagará para siempre.

Saber lo que va a pasar no lo hace más fácil.

Stephen ni siquiera tiene la fuerza de acercarse cuando el hombre yace sentado sobre las ruinas, ya prácticamente muerto, exhalando por los reflejos de su cuerpo irremediablemente herido y agonizante. Su resplandor está desvaneciéndose en la nada, su glorioso ser, desgarrado al cumplir su triste e injusto destino. Al menos no se fue solo, su esposa Pepper y el niño lloran su pérdida, su mejor amigo también está allí, y todos balbucean en su dolor cosas que Tony ya no puede oír.

* * *

 

La batalla termina, pero aun hay demasiado por hacer. Stephen ve que muchos héroes se retiran, cansados, heridos, algunos devastados por la perdida. Él ayuda en todo lo que puede, pero no se acerca al cuerpo de Tony ni una vez,  tampoco puede mirar a nadie a los ojos, y si alguien nota no le dicen nada. Él necesita esto, no quiere que la adrenalina de la batalla se detenga, no quiere que los pensamientos y los sentimientos lo derriben, no quiere sentir nada, sólo quiere trabajar.

Más tarde, Wong lo convence de volver a Kamar-Taj para informar al consejo sobre lo que ha pasado, sobre la inevitable devolución de la piedra del tiempo, la restauración de nuevas barreras, la sanación de los maestros heridos, y analizar los efectos dimensionales que las seis piedras del infinito utilizadas en conjunto podrían haber traído a su realidad. La sensación es de lo más extraña, indescriptible, es algo así como sentirse ajeno, su cerebro disociado, como vivir dentro de un sueño con el tiempo detenido, pero que a la vez avanza demasiado rápido. Cómo si sus sentimientos se hubiesen apagado de golpe, y sólo fuera un robot obligado a cumplir con eficiencia sus tareas.

Al día siguiente, él se hace un momento para presentarse al funeral. No ha comido, no ha dormido, y Wong tiene la opción de no acompañarlo, pero lo hace de todos modos. Internamente, Stephen le da las gracias.

Sabe que Tony tiene una niña pequeña, él la ha visto en varias líneas temporales, pero es diferente verla al fin en carne y hueso. La pequeña personita tiene sus expresivos ojos grandes y marrones, con pestañas negras y gruesas, y ya con una rápida mirada Stephen sabe que también ha heredado la inteligencia de su progenitor.

Quizás esta es la parte más difícil de enfrentar. Ver la bonita y hogareña casa en donde Tony al fin había podido formar una familia, encontrar tranquilidad en la cotidianidad de lo doméstico. Él se merecía todo eso y más.

Y Stephen se lo había quitado todo.

La adrenalina post-batalla se ha ido, y su cerebro comienza a ajustarse a la realidad.

El funeral está repleto de miembros de los Avengers, algunos más cercanos a Tony que otros, de familia, amigos y conocidos, pero no deja ser algo íntimo. Stephen no sabe en qué categoría debería estar él, no es familia, no es un amigo, quizás podría ser un conocido al igual que los Guardianes, pero con todo lo que Stephen guarda en su memoria no encaja tampoco allí. Siente que él no es nada, además de incómodo por tener el descaro de aparecerse allí _con lo que ha hecho_.

Cuando mirar a la ahora viuda señora Potts-Stark y a su adorable hija Morgan, sin un amoroso padre a su alrededor, se turna insoportable, Stephen huye al Sanctum de una vez por todas.

Atraviesa el portal y la Capa lo recibe, la reliquia emite una vibra de preocupación que Stephen puede percibir fácilmente, y se excusa con un gesto a su habitación. Él quiere estar solo, pero no llega a sus aposentos, sus rodillas flaquean y cae al suelo sin gracia. Sabe que el sacrificio de Tony era la única manera de ganar, sabe que siempre será recordado como un héroe, sabe que eventualmente todos van a poder salir adelante, pasar la página, honrar su sacrificio. Pero Stephen sólo puede pensar en la niña preguntando cuándo es que su padre va a volver.

Piensa mucho también en la cantidad imposible de recuerdos traídos de otras líneas temporales, en donde las sonrisas de Tony contaban como su triunfo personal, su cálida y dorada piel contrastando con su propio pálido color, sus besos apasionados que eran su debilidad, y en todas esas realidades que fueron su victoria egoísta a costa de medio universo. Millones de vidas vividas en un parpadeo, años y años en su mente que en realidad no existieron en su propia realidad, y que van a torturar a Stephen toda la vida. Él no está exento de pagar un precio, y éste es el suyo.

El dolor es tan real y palpable que su corazón parece estar estrujándose a sí mismo dentro de su pecho y el aire estaría quedándose estancado en su tráquea y no en sus pulmones. Respirar se está volviendo un enorme desafío y le lleva un tiempo darse cuenta que está hiperventilando, su visión se torna borrosa y finalmente negra, sus rodillas duelen por la posición y un peso familiar se posa sobre sus hombros, lo envuelve suavemente en un abrazo no invasivo y preocupado. No tiene noción del paso del tiempo, pero finalmente el ataque de pánico se detiene y comienza a tomar consciencia de su entorno y las sensaciones. Está tirado sobre el suelo del Sanctum, su cara está muy húmeda, su cuerpo se siente débil y su corazón no deja de doler. La Capa de Levitación limpia sus lágrimas y lo envuelve un poco más. No se levanta del suelo, sin embargo. Piensa en Tony, en lo fácil que había sido enamorarse de ese hombre exasperante, de la belleza de su voz y sus labios pronunciando su nombre, cuando él era suyo y Stephen era de él, y el llanto sale con fuerza, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, haciendo doler su rostro entumecido y con sus manos temblorosas sujetando su propio cabello. Se retuerce en posición fetal, jamás ha sentido tanto dolor, quiere rasgarse el pecho y hacer que se detenga. Sus quejidos hacen eco en las paredes del Sanctum, y hace que se sienta más solo de lo que nunca ha estado en toda su vida.

* * *

 

“Las vidas de esos dos héroes, a cambio de la mitad del universo restaurado, es un precio muy bajo a pagar. En realidad es un triunfo absoluto, Stephen”, dice Wong unas veintidós horas después, cuando al fin decide salir de su habitación y dejar de romper cosas dentro de la dimensión espejo.

Este triunfo no se siente como Dormammu, en absoluto. No es para nada sencillo sacrificar a otras personas, y por muy desquiciada que le parezca la idea, se sorprende un poco cuando piensa que preferiría sacrificarse a sí mismo para toda la eternidad si eso lo liberaría un poco de su culpa.

“En realidad fueron cuatro héroes, Wong. No olvides al androide que poseía la piedra del Alma, Vision. También estaba la hija de Thanos, Gamora, ella formaba parte de Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, y seguro hay más víctimas que no llegamos a conocer”. Stephen recuerda a Peter Quill y su dolor por su novia asesinada. Oh, cómo lo entendía, cómo le hubiese gustado poder decirle que comprendía su angustia a la perfección, tener que estar frente al monstruo que le arrebató injustamente a su amada. Al menos todavía existe una Gamora del pasado para volver a conocer y Stephen les desea a ambos lo mejor, de todo corazón.

Ojalá él pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad también, pero en cambio todo lo que Stephen tiene son recuerdos, y todo lo pudo compartir con Tony sólo existe en su memoria y en la de nadie más, y el pensamiento es como cuchillos en su interior. Tony murió sin siquiera pensar en él, sin saber nada de los sentimientos de Stephen, sin sentir _nada_ por él.

“Aún sigue siendo un precio muy bajo.”

“Lo sé, Wong”, no entiende porque aquel insiste en recalcarle lo obvio, después de todo fue él quien observó los catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros alternos. “Pero tienes que entender que para mí, esto es… personal”. Íntimo.

Wong lo observa sin comprender, y Stephen cae en la cuenta que Wong jamás ha usado la piedra del Tiempo y por lo tanto no tiene idea de cómo es en realidad experimentar las consecuencias de su uso. Resulta que la teoría y la práctica son cosas muy diferentes. Él suspira, si no puede hablar con Wong, contarle un poco de su pesar, entonces él no puede hablar con nadie. Quizás el orgulloso y altanero Stephen del pasado se hubiese tragado su dolor en soledad, él ya no es así, quiere creer. Así que habla.

“La piedra del tiempo hizo que conociera al hombre mucho más de lo que me conozco a mí mismo. No es fácil condenar a un alma tan excepcional a un destino tan injusto y cruel, aún si es a costa de trillones de almas… Y Tony Stark era… él _es_ especial para mí.”

Stephen le cuenta a Wong lo que Tony significa, todo lo que vivió, lo que pudo haber sido, lo que en realidad sucedió. Se quiebra a mitad del relato, no le importa verse tan vulnerable, tan frágil, y su voz es un hilo entrecortado cuando le dice que en cada línea temporal Stephen se enamora inevitablemente del hombre y que en un puñado de ellas, Tony corresponde a sus sentimientos. Esas son las memorias que más atesora. Pero cada futuro alterno fue un fracaso tras otro hasta que Stephen logró armar un escenario triunfador con los sucesos importantes de distintas líneas. Había eventos que no debían cambiar, y cosas que él debía asegurarse de que así sucedieran. Los más prometedores eran aquellos en los que Carol Danvers chasqueó los dedos, Thor también lo hizo. Ellos no morían, pero ambos seres poderosos no fueron buenos controlando las gemas, ya que su voluntad y su mente no eran tan fuertes y las consecuencias posteriores eran casi tan catastróficas como las que estaban intentando solucionar. Hasta que Tony robó las gemas y chasquó los dedos. Stephen descubrió que los desgarros dimensionales eran menores, el multiverso no colisionaba al igual que con Danvers y Thor, y como si hubiese sabido exactamente qué hacer, Tony también logró crear más superhéroes y aumentar la defensa de la Tierra, en vez de hacerla más vulnerable. Y aunque continuó y continuó buscando otra línea en la que Tony no tenga que morir, solo esa resultó exitosa.

“Tenía que ser él, Wong. De las catorce millones seiscientos cinco líneas alternas, sólo había una posibilidad de ganarle a Thanos sin condenar nuestra realidad, sin desgarrar el tiempo, sin destruir el multiverso.” Stephen se limpia las lágrimas en vano, ya que no dejan de caer y caer sobre su rostro y cuello. Wong lo observa compasivo, sus ojos están vidriosos. “Tenía que ser él… Es como si su destino hubiese sido sellado al momento de nacer, como si toda su vida lo hubiese arrastrado a ese momento inevitable y él sólo acepto su muerte sin dudarlo, se sacrificó por todos nosotros y yo… Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias. Ni siquiera pude decirle... Oh, dios...”

Wong se levanta de su asiento lentamente, Stephen apenas puede contener el llanto que está dificultando su respiración. Cuando su amigo lo abraza, es tan inesperado que se congela unos segundos y luego se permite relajarse, jamás ha podido llorar en el hombro de un amigo. En el pasado jamás hubiese dejado que Christine lo consuele. Ahora parece fácil dejarse contener.

“Esa pobre niña…”, él susurra. Wong permanece en silencio y acaricia torpemente su espalda. “Ella se quedó sin su padre. Y Peter debe odiarme en estos momentos, y su esposa… les rompí el corazón a todos.”

“Es el dolor, Stephen, lo que no está permitiendo que pienses de forma racional. Ellos no te odian, tú te odias a ti mismo, y en todo caso si lo hacen, es porque están atravesando por el mismo proceso desgarrador que tú. Cuando todo esto pare un poco podrán pensar con más claridad, y la aceptación es inevitable. Él lo hizo porque así lo quiso, porque él era mucho más noble y desinteresado de lo que todos pensábamos. Lo hizo por sus seres queridos, para que puedan tener un futuro sin Thanos, y sé que sabes eso. Ellos también lo comprenderán. Sólo tienes que dejar correr el tiempo.”

* * *

 

Él pasa por todas las etapas del duelo, de forma desordenada, repetitiva, y absurda. Casi siempre se estanca en la depresión y en la ira, y en sus mejores días la negociación y la aceptación hacen que pueda funcionar más o menos como un ser humano decente. Cuando Wong está con él Stephen pretende estar bien y comportarse como se espera de un Hechicero Supremo. Él adquirió el título unos días después de la batalla, fue realmente difícil pararse frente todo Kamar-Taj y ser aplaudido por sus logros, la ceremonia pareció interminable y estaba tan agotado que sólo deseaba dormir (bastante ingenuo de su parte, ya que en realidad desde que volvió de las cenizas no puede dormir más de una o dos horas seguidas). Amablemente, Wong sugirió al Consejo que sus deberes reales como Hechicero Supremo puedan ser disminuidos por un par de semanas, debido al delicado estado anímico de Stephen. Sorprendentemente éstos aceptaron, quizás no era tan difícil de entender que debajo de todo ese poder, mente privilegiada, determinación y disciplina, había un ser humano con sentimientos y un corazón roto. O quizás sólo es su recompensa por contribuir a salvar su realidad.

Los días post-Thanos son realmente difíciles, no es como si la humanidad pudiese vivir tranquilamente y fingir que esos cinco años jamás sucedieron, y no es como si los revividos pudieran encajar sin dificultades en una línea temporal que va años por delante y que para ellos, se ha tratado de un parpadeo. El Universo sigue girando, no obstante, y todo ser se adapta y transforma a su entorno, así que Stephen sabe que eventualmente las cosas se acomodarán.

Para él… Bueno, las cosas no son fáciles, en absoluto. Hay muchas cosas de las que encargarse. La piedra se ha usado unas cuatro veces en total en un lapso de cinco años y las grietas dimensionales abundan. Wong se encarga de ellas con algunos aprendices, y le dice que aprender a delegar obligaciones cuando el estado de salud no está en su mejor momento es parte del crecimiento espiritual. Stephen quiere creerle.

Por las noches, a veces él visita a Pepper y a Morgan, Happy y Peter casi siempre están en la casa junto al lago, y Stephen siempre convoca un hechizo de invisibilidad para poder espiar sin ser detectado. _Espiar_ es una palabra horrible, casi puede imaginarse a Tony riéndose de él y decirle lo patético y cobarde que es por no mostrarse, Stephen sonríe con nostalgia y tristeza, y suelta unas disculpas al aire cada vez que aparece allí para corroborar que todos estén bien. Una tarde, él le jura a Tony que protegerá a sus seres queridos con su vida, y lanza decenas de hechizos protectores a la casa.

El asunto que más inquieto lo tiene es la inevitable visita de aquella persona, que está tardando en llegar más de lo que Stephen había previsto. Sabe que Peter vendrá a interrogarlo en algún momento, el niño estuvo con ellos en Titán y sabe lo de las posibilidades. También llegó a conocerlo a él gracias a la piedra del Tiempo y aunque no llegó a ser como un hijo para él como lo fue para Tony, él realmente adora al muchacho, a su mente brillante y su sonrisa compradora, su corazón enorme y compasivo, su sentido del deber y su adorable inocencia. Diez días pasan desde que Tony se ha ido y el adolescente no aparece. Si Stephen se sintiera mejor preparado iría a su encuentro, pero prefiere dejar que el enfrentamiento llegue a él porque simplemente es más fácil.

En el día once es cuando finalmente puede dormir un poco más de tres horas seguidas. Él sueña que está en la nave circular, camino a Titán. Tony está frente a él, discutiendo sobre qué hacer a continuación. Sabe que está soñando, hace mucho tiempo que Stephen aprendió a controlar sus sueños, las pesadillas son más difíciles de controlar, y ésta no es una de ellas. Así que observa su perfecto rostro y sonríe enamorado cuando ve los rasgos de Tony transformarse en confusión, parece tan real que no puede evitar levantar su mano para tocarlo. Su corazón se aprieta y llora por dentro cuando al tocarlo la sensación es demasiado débil, fantasmagórica en comparación al tocar carne y hueso real. Esto es todo lo que los sueños pueden ofrecer, sin importar qué tan bueno sea el soñador.

“¿Qué pasa?”, pregunta Tony, y por dios que se oye tan verdadero.

“Te amo”, suelta Stephen. Su voz tiembla, al igual que sus manos. “Te amo tanto, más de lo que alguna vez podrías imaginar. Cómo me hubiese gustado poder decírtelo...”

Él se inclina hacia delante y trata de besar a Tony, pero la sensación de sus labios juntos son una triste imitación de un beso real, un eco de los recuerdos de Stephen. Él conoce el sabor de los besos de Tony, sabe cómo se sienten esos carnosos labios junto a los suyos, recuerda la forma en la que ambas bocas se acoplan entre ellas, en perfecta sincronía. Esto no se siente como eso en absoluto, así que se despierta de nuevo, en su propia cama que se siente demasiado grande, y que está tan fría y vacía como su vida sin Tony. Como siempre lo ha sido, en realidad.

* * *

 

Cuando los días, que parecen eternos y a la vez vuelan a una velocidad espeluznante (Stephen no comprende cómo es que ambas cosas pueden ser posibles, pero así es como se siente), se convierten en semanas, se da cuenta que necesita volver al trabajo de forma más activa porque si no se volverá aún más loco encerrado con su propia mente. Se encarga de algunas criaturas dimensionales perdidas que cayeron a su dimensión por error, convoca una reunión con los demás maestros para discutir de qué manera deben actuar ahora que el Ojo de Agamotto y la Piedra del Tiempo no existen, y se pone a investigar unas reliquias desconocidas que fueron encontradas no hace mucho, y que hace tiempo debieron ser clasificadas y movidas a sus correspondientes lugares. Wong le pregunta si puede hacerse cargo de dar una clase de ocultismo, él declina la oferta, aún no se siente preparado para manejar a sus pupilos, menos aún para contestar las preguntas que sabe que todo el mundo quiere hacerle y que nadie se anima.

Una pequeña rutina se establece, tres días pasan y una tarde vuelve al Sanctum de New York sintiéndose quizás un poco más estable de lo que se ha sentido desde aquel trágico día en que fue revivido. A veces siente que quiere reírse de lo absurdo de la situación, irónicamente, el día en que volvió a la vida fue el mismo día en que Tony perdió la suya, y parte de su propia alma se fue con él.

La pequeña sensación de mejora se pasa muy rápido, ya que nota una presencia bastante angustiada en el umbral de su puerta y suspira profundamente antes de hacerlo pasar. El Sanctum no permite la entrada a nadie cuando su guardián no se encuentra dentro, así que Stephen se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva Peter esperando afuera. Cuando lo ve ingresar siente que no está preparado para esta charla, pero se pregunta si algún día podría estarlo en realidad, así que no tiene más remedio que enfrentar la situación.

La nariz del niño está roja al igual que sus ojos, y realmente no puede descifrar si es debido al frío de afuera o algo más. El borde de la Capa lo saluda, Peter le devuelve el saludo con un rápido gesto de su mano y sus labios apenas curvados hacia arriba en una esquina, en un pobre intento de sonrisa.

“Hola Peter”, dice él, notando que su voz sale ronca e insegura. “Acabo de llegar, ¿has esperado mucho afuera?” El niño agita la cabeza en negación, sabe que está mintiendo.

“Lo siento”, se disculpa. Sabe que no será la única vez que dirá esas palabras esa noche.

“No importa”, murmura el niño, mirando desanimadamente a sus alrededores. No es como él en absoluto. Su brillo está bastante apagado, como era de esperarse, tristemente.

Stephen le ofrece un té caliente, y está seguro que debe tener galletas en alguna parte. Él roba unas que Wong tenía escondidas en la alacena y se las ofrece al niño junto con su té, que toma la taza y una galleta pero más para mantener sus manos ocupadas y distraerse con algo, que por ganas de comer.

Toma asiento en su sillón habitual, Peter ha elegido sin saberlo el que Stephen le asigna a las visitas. Cambia su atuendo con magia a algo más casual, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente profesional que está rodeándolos y un silencio incómodo se establece. La Capa se retira de sus hombros y se pone a flotar sin rumbo. Se pregunta qué es lo que le pasa a la reliquia, si está dividida entre volver a su lugar de descanso o quedarse cerca por si Stephen necesita de su ayuda. Si es así, él tampoco sabe qué debería hacer. Peter sorbe un poco de su taza, aún no ha establecido contacto visual con él. Sus ojos están siempre en el suelo o en las paredes.

“Entonces…”, comienza él, aclarando su garganta. Mierda, esto va a ser difícil. “Puedo ver que tienes preguntas.”

Peter apoya la taza en la mesita que está al lado del sofá y abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua. Finalmente frunce el ceño y mira a Stephen a los ojos.

“Lo siento, fue un error venir”, dice, y se pone de pie para marcharse.

“No, espera”, el Hechicero permanece sentado, sólo se inclina hacia adelante y endereza aún más su postura. Peter se congela en su lugar. “Vamos, tienes que sacar esto de tu sistema. Puedes… puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, si necesitas gritarme, hazlo.” Stephen suspira pesadamente, Peter lo escucha con atención. “Si necesitas insultarme, hazlo… Y si quieres golpearme, puedo soportarlo”. Esa última frase pareció tocar alguna sensibilidad, porque giró su rostro horrorizado hacia él.

“No voy a golpearlo, señor Strange”, escupe el adolescente.  
“Es _doctor_ Strange”, corrige automáticamente. “Y estás en todo tu derecho”.

“¡Deje de decir eso! Además ni siquiera sabe por qué estoy aquí”.

“Claro que sé, Peter”. Él traga, algo nervioso y ya no muy seguro hacia dónde quiere ir. “Necesitas saber por qué tenía que ser Tony, por qué sólo había una manera a pesar de haber visto más de catorce millones de futuros alternos. Quieres saber si hice bien mi trabajo, o si sólo elegí sacrificarlo a él, cuando podría haber sido otra persona quien chasqueara los dedos al final”.

Peter comienza a sollozar en algún momento de las palabras de Stephen.

“Puedes… Puedes gritarme si quieres, lo merezco. Merezco tu ira y la de los demás.” Él se pone de pie, Peter retrocede un paso. Puede sentir que _algo_ está invadiendo sus pensamientos, como un veneno que se desliza y se derrama, que adormece y toma el control.

“¡Deténgase, no diga esas cosas!”, Stephen lo ignora. Sabe que las cosas no están yendo según lo planeado, en algún momento los cables hicieron cortocircuito y la descarga es inminente.

"Vamos, dime que me odias. Dímelo, estás en todo tu derecho. Te he quitado una figura paterna, haz perdido otra, y esta vez es por mi.” Peter lo mira a los ojos, bastante horrorizado.

“Basta”, susurra.

“No debería haber sido así, pero así fue, y Tony ya no está y yo soy el culpable. Te he dejado sin él, Peter, he dejado a la pequeña Morgan sin su padre, a la señora Pepper sin su marido, y a sus amigos sin él.” Stephen no sabe en qué momento llegó a pararse tan cerca de Peter, cuyos sus ojos no paran de llorar.

“Adelante, suéltalo todo. Él no volverá, murió de una manera horrible y no lo merecía, yo—”

“¡BASTA!”, grita Peter, sacándolo de su trance. Se da cuenta que sus puños están muy apretados, le duelen los dedos.

“Usted… Usted se odia tanto a sí mismo, ¿no es así?”, dice Peter en voz baja. Ahora es el turno de Stephen de quedarse sin habla. “Sí, vine a preguntar por qué tendría que haber sido él, pero jamás lo culpé a usted”.

Peter luce más tranquilo y de pronto ya no parece el joven de 17 años que realmente es. “No voy a negar que sentí ira hacia usted en un momento. Si sabía lo que le iba a pasar ¿por qué no buscó la manera de sanarlo? ¿Por qué no decirle a la Capitana Marvel que usara ella el guante? Es la persona más poderosa que jamás haya conocido, estoy seguro que ella habría sobrevivido. Me pregunté si usted lo eligió a él para morir porque lo odiaba, y luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. Sé que nadie lo obligó a él a hacer lo que hizo porque así era el señor Stark, sólo quería traernos la paz, a cualquier costo… Fue su propia elección… Y por desgracia no creía que su vida valiera mucho, él pensaba que merecía ese destino, siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás…”

Stephen no puede hacer nada más que observarse las manos. El inesperado giro de tuerca lo tiene anonadado, ya que lo único que esperaba era ser confrontado por Peter, no recibir la comprensión de aquel, lo que él merecía era sólo ira, insultos, culpa. Parte de él supone que estaba pidiendo demasiado, Peter no es así, pero uno podría esperar un estallido de ira bastante bien justificado, y eso es sin dudas lo que el doctor prefiere en estos momentos.

“No lo conozco bien, usted tampoco me conoce, doctor Strange, pero no creo que usted sea un mal tipo. Si ésta era la única manera de vencer, apesta, pero así tenía que ser. Por favor, míreme”.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos. El niño dijo que Stephen no lo conocía, y _oh, si supiera la verdad_. Si supiera que lo conoce lo suficiente y mucho más, cortesía de la piedra del Tiempo y un par de millones de vidas vividas que aún están en su mente muy frescas.

Siente que Peter se acerca y Stephen jamás se ha sentido tan vulnerable.

“Míreme”, susurra, y Stephen obedece, sólo para estremecerse luego al ver la crudeza de los sentimientos desbordados en los ojos de Peter. “Lo que sucedió no es su culpa. No es culpa de nadie. Él nos trajo de regreso a todos, pero no podría haberlo hecho si usted no le hubiese salvado la vida en Titan. Y fue gracias a eso, que pudo tener una familia... Aunque fue por pocos años, estoy seguro que fue feliz.”  
“¿A qué-a qué has venido exactamente, Peter?”

Vacila un poco antes de contestar, pero cuando lo hace, se ve muy seguro y eso termina de romper a Stephen. “Yo quería saber cómo está usted. Sentí que estaba solo, y quería acompañarlo un rato”.

_Oh, mi niño._

El hechicero se pierde en la mirada abierta de Peter, hay muchas cosas dentro y es tan puro que duele. A pesar de todo lo que Stephen hizo también puede ver admiración en esos ojos, y no le gusta. No la quiere, alguien como él no la merece, y todo sigue cayendo cuesta abajo.

“No soy un héroe, Peter. Él lo es… él lo _era_. Yo sólo dejé que un hombre muera delante de mí, lo utilicé como una herramienta, una poderosa y necesaria de sacrificar para ganar el juego.”

El joven arruga sus facciones, en dolor por las palabras. Stephen ya no es más que un hombre envuelto en un velo oscuro, uno del que no quiere salir, uno que quiere que Peter vea y se aleje para siempre de él, que se asuste de su falta de humanidad, para que jamás quiera enlazar su hermoso y brillante ser con el _monstruo_ que es él. ¿Qué clase de ser le hace eso a alguien que ama?

“Hago lo que debe hacerse, eso no me hace un héroe, sólo hago el trabajo sucio desde las sombras. Ya no puedo decir que mis manos no están manchadas de sangre, porque lo están, y es la sangre de tu querido y suicida mentor. Como ves, yo no tengo un corazón, no merezco ni necesito tu compasión, no tienes que venir aquí a verificar que no me sienta solo, es así como debo estar. No soy un buen tipo, Peter. Nunca lo fui, por unos años creí que lo era, fue una bonita fantasía, pero ahora entiendo que no lo soy.”

Los ojos de Peter están derramando lágrimas, es horrible de ver, pero está bien. Así es como tiene que ser, el niño no puede ser alguien a quién él deba amar y por quién ser amado, no con sus deberes y obligaciones, sólo sería ponerlo en peligro y Stephen ya no tiene la gema del Tiempo para prever futuros alternos. El niño no será otra herramienta suya, y él no tiene por qué volver a perder otro ser amado nunca más.

Stephen le sostiene la mirada, siempre ha sido muy bueno en las máscaras, sabe que aunque por dentro los pedazos de su corazón roto se estén deshaciendo, Peter no puede verlo. Sólo sabe que frente suyo hay un hombre frío y calculador, sin sentimientos, _sin nada en absoluto_.

El niño se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, secándose las lágrimas. Con el pecho doliéndole, el doctor sabe que ha ganado.

“Sí, bueno…”, dice Peter con un pie en el umbral. “Siga diciéndose eso, doc. Tal vez algún día pueda creer en sus propias palabras”.

La puerta se cierra y el eco del portazo retumba en el Sanctum. Se siente tan devastadoramente vacío que se pregunta incluso si su propia alma aún está dentro suyo.

“Lo siento, Tony”, le dice al aire, a la nada que lo rodea. “Supongo que esa fue mi manera de protegerlo”.

Por supuesto que nadie contesta, así que Stephen se va a dormir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, no puedo prometer que el siguiente será menos triste y oscuro.  
> Este fue escrito bajo el punto de vista de Strange, el próximo (y último) será de Peter.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Reviews y kudos son inspiración. ♥


End file.
